


And the 'Verse won't ever quite be the same

by rheabeth21



Series: The Greatest Crossover the World has Never Seen [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen, HE JUST DIDN'T, IT'S NOT ALLOWED, and pretending that Wash never died, because Wash Didn't Die Okay?, ignoring all paradoxes, my head canons, so this is kind of in speculative "what if" type language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheabeth21/pseuds/rheabeth21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr, response to the prompt:</p><p>So if there were a Firefly/Doctor Who crossover, how do you think the Doctor/various companions would react to the crew of Serenity? (Ex. I think Wash and Rory would it it off pretty well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the 'Verse won't ever quite be the same

**Author's Note:**

> On the Doctor Who side, we have: Nine, Rose, Captain Jack, Ten, Martha, Donna, Eleven, Amy, Rory, River (Song), and Clara.
> 
> On the Firefly side, we have: Mal, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, Kaylee, Simon, River (Tam), Shepherd Book, and Inara. 
> 
> Part 1 takes place on Serenity!

I feel like Mal and Nine would get along really really well. Because they both have that “war veteran who has lost so much, and hides it with a sense of humor and a healthy level of sass” thing going on. However, there would definitely be an initial pissing contest over whose ship was better. Definitely. But after they agree to disagree, then they’d sit in the Serenity’s cockpit sharing stories about their misadventures. They wouldn’t acknowledge the growing respect they have for each other, obviously. They’re both too proud for that. 

Rose and Inara would become friends really quickly. I don’t even know why. I feel like Rose would be able to look past Inara’s profession and see how strong she really is. And they would bond over being in love with an impossible man. They would sit in Inara’s shuttle and drink tea and trade life stories. And Rose would talk down about herself and how her life was so unimportant before she met the Doctor, and Inara would have NONE OF THAT and would talk about how amazing and strong a person Rose is, and how those traits were always there even before she met him. Rose would leave feeling really confident and at peace with her life. 

Undoubtedly, Ten would spend the time trying to puzzle out how River (Tam)’s brain works and what the government modifications really did. He’d take her down to the medical bay and run all sorts of tests on her and she would roll her eyes but put up with it, because even subconsciously she’d know he meant well. Every once in awhile, he would say something totally pompous and omniscient sounding and without taking a beat, River would knock him down a peg. Because not only is she as smart as he is, she’s in his head and can therefore stay one step ahead of him. Then he’d pout in a corner until his curiousity got the better of him and he tried again.

In the meantime, Martha would sit down with Simon, in the living area just outside the med bay, and talk doctor-y things that no one else quite ~~cares about~~ comprehends. After they talked for awhile, he’d feel comfortable opening up and he’d start discussing River and what had happened to her. Because Martha is an amazing listener and he’d be able to sense that she really did care, even if she barely knew him.

You’re definitely right about Wash and Rory getting along. I think that all three of the Ponds would end up in the dining room with Wash and Zoe. Wash and Rory would be telling exasperated stories about all of the stuff they have to put up with, and mutually bitching about how their wives are intensely loyal to another man and how frustrating that can be. River (Song) and Zoe would get along amazingly, discussing everything under the sun. Their personalities would just mesh so well that they would just dive in. Amy would sit in the middle and switch between chastising Rory for his complaints, listening to River and Zoe’s stories, and interrupting both pairs when something that someone said reminded her of a story about the Doctor. 

Clara and Kaylee would set up in the kitchen. They’d be half listening to the Pond/Washburne clans while Clara tried to cook a soufflé and Kaylee tried to figure out if there is such a thing as a strawberry soufflé, and if they could figure out a recipe without wasting any strawberries. While they cooked, Kaylee would start talking about Simon and how wonderful she thinks he is and how she feels like he doesn’t even know she exists. Clara would listen and then start to give her tips, like how sometimes it’s okay to be forward and make the first move, because lots of times men are just idiots who don’t know what they want. Amy would probably be listening in on this conversation as well. Eventually, she’d get bored of being in the middle of the pairs at the table and drift over to the kitchen. Then she and Clara would spend the rest of the time helping Kaylee strategize over how to get Simon’s attention and what to do once she had it.

Eleven would find Shepherd Book sitting in the cargo bay reading his bible. Although there were plenty of fascinating people to choose from, Eleven really felt drawn to Book and wanted to discuss philosophy with him. Even though they have different theological viewpoints, they would agree on the basic traits and tendencies of mankind and would pass the time by discussing the value of a single life and the ripple effect that one person who seems insignificant can have on the entirety of the universe.

Donna would IMMEDIATELY start flirting with Jayne, a lot like she always does with Captain Jack. (Jack would actually be a bit put out that she completely lost interest in him in favor of following Jayne around.) Jayne would have absolutely zero patience for any of it. He would grumble for a few minutes about ridiculously inconvenient colliding universes are and how he isn’t paid to deal with time lords and why do they even call themselves “companions” if they aren’t whores? Eventually, he’d get sick of trying to avoid Donna and just go lock himself in his bunk to take a nap until the whole thing blew over.

Jack would be the transient one. He’d start by trying to follow Rose and Inara into her shuttle (because come ON, how often do you get a chance like that)? But they would kick him out within seconds. Then he’d wander through the med bay but as soon as he walked in River would have one of her freak outs and start screaming about how he was Wrong and how he SHOULDN’T BE and how he hurt her head (because obviously, she’s not only seeing him through her own eyes, she’s seeing him through Ten’s.) So he’d leave in moments. He’d pass through the cargo bay, but wouldn’t be interested in Eleven and Book’s conversation, or in interrupting their conversation to flirt with either of them. As he headed to the dining area, he’d pass Donna looking for Jayne and flirt with her, trying to regain her attention, but it wouldn’t work and she’d just brush him off and hurry past because she could have sworn she just saw Jayne turn that corner. He’d initially plan to just walk through the dining area to go to the cockpit and trade war stories with Nine and Mal, but as he did, he’d overhear Clara say something that reminded him of this one time that he dated twin brothers on Betelgeuse, both of whom had two heads, and he would just HAVE to tell the story, so he’d lean against the counter next to Amy and end up getting sucked into the “Kaylee/Simon” conversation and wouldn’t even realize till afterwards that he had totally been a part of what can only be called “Girl Talk”, and had barely thought to flirt with any of them because he was so engrossed in the conversation. (Although, “barely” in Jack’s thinking amounts to more than enough for anyone else, and as much as she tried, Clara would have a hard time getting his face and that stupid smile out of her head for the next long while.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the tumblrverse as oywiththewaywardtardis. (Also, I may come back and re-vamp this story/idea in the future, but for now i just wanted it out there instead of gathering dust in my tumblr archive! If you like the concept and want to read it in a more polished and/or detailed format, let me know!)


End file.
